


Something Blue

by jenna_thorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More head canon than fic, written for the prompt: <i>I love the wedding trope inversion so hard. My femslash OTP is super rich and totally into wedding-planning, but they've also both had terrible previous marriages, and I just can't see them getting married in a way that doesn't involve hopping the next flight to somewhere it's legal and getting married at the courthouse.</i></p><p>When Pepper mentions at end of a gathering that she's engaged, Tony volunteers to make rice throwers.</p><p>"No, Tony." No, not even if they were slowed down enough to not put grains of rice through brick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts), [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



When Pepper mentions at end of a gathering that she's engaged, Tony volunteers to make rice throwers.

"No, Tony." No, not even if they were slowed down enough to not put grains of rice through brick.

"Right! Right, the birds, rice is unhealthy for birds. So you're going to do confetti? Or birdseed? Doesn't matter, I can calibrate once you make a decis..."

"There will be no robots in the wedding party, Tony."

"Pfeh, these'll barely count as robots, more like..." and the rest is lost because he's wandered out of the room. Then he pokes his head back in. "Wait, you aren't doing bullets or anything, right?"

"Despite what you think, Tony, no, she's really not that..."

"Okay, just checking, I promise I won't..." and he's gone again.

Maria thinks she's been subtle, but Clint's dropping hints about bridesmaids dresses and she's not entirely sure if he's volunteering himself or Natasha to wear them but no she has no interest in lilac or peach dresses with or without dropped waists, no.

Steve picks up a Martha Stewart Wedding issue at the newsstand downstairs to see what the fuss is about, but abandons it, appalled, in a public area. Thor, wandering through, picks it up and when he initiates a discussion of destination weddings with Jane, Darcy's near enough to hear, so she schedules Jane for a cake testing at a local bakery. Darcy enjoys it immensely (cake! one teeny slice of every flavor of cake on earth!) but Jane leaves the appointment pretty sure that she's just been to one of the frou frou tea parties for women who read all of Jane Austin's books once a year, so she answers Darcy's email filled with links to various dresses by pointing out that while she's happy to support Darcy's sudden interest in cosplay, none of those dresses are anywhere near authentically Regency era.

After a bloody and exhausting fight in the sewers of Cleveland, there is a very polite and quiet not!fight in medical where Tony and Pepper are sitting over Rhodey who was in the right place at the right time to solve the problem and get blown literally out of the sky. He comes to in time to hear Pepper hiss, "It's not a Stark industries event; it's my wedding, Tony."

Rhodey croaks out, "Hey..." before he realizes that his throat really really hurts and he's not going to say anything more, but even as he closes his eyes and rests back against the too-thin pillow, he can feel the scar on Tony's thumb as Tony rubs his wrist and smell Pepper's perfume as a light kiss touches his forehead.

It's common knowledge within the alphabet agencies that Maria Hill can run a military campaign with the supplies normally given to a weekend Girl Scout camping trip and the entire defense industry knows that Pepper Potts is ruthlessly precise, capable of distilling chaos into stock dividends, so when these two powerhouses set to organize the social event of the year, obviously it's going to be ornate, yet detailed, splendid and tightly secured, and in all ways over the top. 

When they make the formal announcement through Stark's Industries PR department and accompany it with watermarked photographs, those photographs are of the two of them, on an unnamed beach at sunset, barefoot and wearing simple dresses of cotton trimmed with lace, holding hands and smiling.

That's the important bit, the smiling.


End file.
